Long Term Relationship
by CadleyxCamteen
Summary: When Remy makes what she think is a simple suggestion of getting a dog, she's surprised when Cameron takes it to the next level. Now Remy must find out why it's such a big deal to Allison. Makes more sense if you've seen 2.18 "Sleeping Dogs Lie."


**A/N: So, after getting reviews for **_**Impatient Interruptions**_** about continuing it, I realized I forgot to mark it as complete. So, as apologizes for that mistake, here's another one shot. I've had this idea, or something like it, ever since watching the season two episode Sleeping Dogs Lie after being a Thirteen/Cameron shipper. I hope you enjoy! Everything goes to its rightful owners. **

"I think we should get a dog," Remy stated casually from where she was sprawled out across her girlfriend's lap. It was a Sunday afternoon, and surprisingly, both doctors had the day off. It was a rarity, to say the least.

"Yeah, okay, sure," Allison Cameron muttered, her eyes never leaving the book her eyes were glued to.

Remy got a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She decided she'd have a little fun with this situation. "Want to go clubbing tonight?"

"Mm," was Allison's only response.

"We could bring home another girl…" Remy trailed off, trying not to laugh.

"Whatever you want," Allison mumbled, still distracted. After Remy went quiet for a moment, Allison looked up from her book, her eyebrows knitted together. "I take that back."

"No take backs," Remy said, sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

Allison rolled her eyes, "You are such a child."

"I am not. I'm _Thirteen,_ remember? That's a teenager."

The blonde shook her head, an amused smile on her face as she folded the page of her book before setting it down. "Now," she looked down into the brunette's eyes that were still on her lap, "what were you saying?"

"That we should go to a club and bring home another person," she deadpanned.

"Remy Hadley," Allison chided, trying to keep the smile off of her face, "before that."

Remy closed her eyes as the blonde started running her fingers through her hair. "I can't think straight when you're doing that."

Allison raised an eyebrow even though Remy still had her eyes closed. "Doing what?"

"Touching me," Remy murmured, reaching up to entwine her fingers with the hand that was tangled in her hair. She then brought their entwined hands around to her face where she brushed her lips against the back of the blonde's hand before resting her forehead against it.

A moment of comfortable silence passed before Allison remembered Remy never answered her question. "So, what did you say first?" She ran the back of her hand up and down the side of the brunette's face.

"That…we should get…a…dog," Remy finally finished. She felt Allison's hand in hers pause and tense up. She opened both of her eyes and glanced at the blonde questioningly.

Allison was staring at her with an unreadable expression, her eyes widened slightly. Her hand was still in Remy's, but it was clenched.

The brunette frowned and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"A…dog?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah…" Remy said. "You like dogs; I like dogs, why not?"

"It's just…" the blonde's cheeks suddenly turned pink. "It's nothing."

"It's not _nothing,_" Remy insisted. "What is it?"

Allison sighed, and turned so her back was against the arm of the couch so she was facing the other woman. "Back when I was on House's team…there was this one case."

Remy nodded encouragingly for her to go on.

"This woman comes in, she hasn't slept for ten days, even took a whole bottle of sleeping pills, still didn't go to sleep. House thinks it's an optic nerve disease and Foreman and I go to examine her retina and optic pressure. This is right after I discovered Foreman stole my article, mind you," Allison huffed. "Anyway, we noticed she falls asleep, but it's for such short spans, her brain doesn't even process she's falling asleep. House orders us to keep her awake and put her under a stress test to make her sicker. She woman doesn't realize she's asleep and then she starts having rectal bleeding."

Remy cut her off before she could start again. "What does this have _anything_ to do with us getting a dog?"

"I'm getting there! We do a colonoscopy to look for tumors and she goes in respiratory arrest and starts bleeding from her nose. House thinks its Wegner's and orders treatment. Chase did a biopsy of her nasal tissues, and all of a sudden, her eyes go into rapid eye movement. House then thinks it's a movement disorder while Chase guesses rabies. You see the couple had a dog for about a week before the patient told her partner she was 'allergic'," Allison explained.

Remy looked more confused than ever. "Are you saying…you don't want a dog because the small chance of rabies? Cam, we'll get a dog that already has its shots."

"No, no. The patient wasn't really allergic to dogs."

Remy blinked. "Then why…?"

"House…discovered that the patient was going to leave her partner. She gave away the dog because keeping the dog would indicate a long term relationship…"

"You don't…want a long term relationship?"

"What? No, I didn't say that," Allison said quickly.

Doubt filled the brunette's eyes. "Isn't that what you're implying?"

"No, Rem, absolutely not. I'm just saying, can we at least…talk about going further with this," she gestured between the both of them, "before we talk about getting a dog? We haven't talked about that once in the whole four months we've been together."

Remy nodded. "I just assumed that after the first month…it was sorta…you know, with my Huntington's…"

"I know what I'm getting into," Allison told her softly, squeezing her hand slightly. "And I'm not going to regret one minute of it. For all you know, someone will create a new drug trial that holds off symptoms for dozens of years."

The brunette looked doubtful but offered the blonde a smile. "So, us?"

Allison nodded. "Us. I'm going to be here, with you, for as long as you want me."

Remy scoffed. "As if I'll ever _not_ want you."

"You never know, I might get boring," Allison teased.

The other woman stared at her, completely serious. "Allison Cameron, as long as I am on this earth, for however long fate allows me to be here, I'm going to be right here, with you."

Allison's expression softened. She crawled over on the couch till she was practically in the brunette's lap. She received a questioning expression from the taller woman, but ignored it as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and rested her forehead against hers. She felt Remy's arms encircle her waist and pull her even closer gently. Allison sighed in content, "I believe you."

"You better."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A month later, the couple was once again sprawled across the couch. Only this time, Allison was the one resting her head across Remy's legs. Remy was running one hand through Allison's blonde curls, and the other hand was doodling unknown shapes into the blonde's back. Allison had one hand folded under her head as a makeshift pillow, and the other one was hanging off the couch, petting something furry that was rolled over on its back up against the foot of the couch.

"You are so cute," Allison cooed to the black and white collie mix. The dog proceeded to wag its tail in response.

"You're cuter," Remy said with a smile, poking the blonde in the side.

Allison squirmed, "Don't you dare start that again. I will sick Ella on you."

Remy snorted, "She doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

Allison turned so she was lying on her back and gazing up at the brunette. "You're right," she said with a grin.

Remy reached down and brushed a few strands of hair off of the blonde's face. "You never finished telling me."

"Telling you about what?" Allison questioned, her eyes fluttering shut at the brunette's touch.

"The case with the two women and the dog."

"I didn't need to," Allison answered. "I made my point."

"I want to know the rest," Remy prodded.

"The patient admits she planned on breaking up with her partner during an allergy scratch test," Allison started. "I noticed she had a large contusion. Foreman tells her that her liver is failing. She needed a transplant, but we couldn't give her one until we got a diagnosis. She had six hours, maybe. House realizes the patient's girlfriend could donate her kidney to buy us more time since they were the same blood type. The girlfriend agrees. House tells me not to tell the girlfriend she was going to be broken up with. I was alone with them right before the surgery, and almost got the patient to admit to the girlfriend what she was planning to do but House puts the patient under right before she confessed. The girlfriend goes into cardiac arrest but was revived. After a successful transplant, we go back to the differential and conclude it's an infection from the bubonic plague from fleas on their dog. We get her on antibiotics. When I go to tell the girlfriend our diagnosis, she tells me she knew all along the patient had planned on leaving her. She gave the patient part of her liver so that way, she _couldn't_ leave her."

Remy was quiet for a minute. "Wow. That's a bit…"

"To the extreme?" Allison supplied.

The brunette nodded. "I mean…I see her point."

"You do?"

She nodded again. "If I discovered you wanted to leave me…I'd fight for you, do anything that I could. But if it's what you wanted, then I would let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere," the blonde said firmly.

"I know, but I'm just saying what she did made sense, in a way."

Allison shrugged, "I suppose." They fell into a comfortable silence, except for the occasional tail wag of Ella when one of them would reach down to pet her.

"I would give you part of my liver," Remy announced suddenly.

"What?" Allison asked with a perplexed expression.

"I would give you part of my liver," Remy repeated.

Allison laughed. "I would give you part of mine too."

"Good to know," Remy smirked. She leaned down to plant a kiss on Allison's head but at the last moment, Allison moved her head so that her lips met Remy's. Remy hummed with satisfaction when she felt Allison's hand get tangled in her hair. She slid her legs out from under the blonde, never breaking contact and moved so she was hovering over her. She smiled as Allison whimpered slightly when she pulled away. Remy looked down at the blonde's pouting face. "I love you," she told her, eyes shining.

Allison's pout turned into a smile. "I love you too," she responded, before pulling the brunette's face back down to hers.


End file.
